


I don't mind.

by DontGoInHere (SimonSilverBean)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baked Goods, Bakery, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Button Popping, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Hes baby's, I hope, I'm Sorry, Ice Cream, Insecure Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Poor Crowley, Stuffing, Weight Gain, he's gonna melt, not too smutty, soft, spoon feeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/DontGoInHere
Summary: It started out as:"Oh I don't mind."When Crowley's hand was near Aziraphale's stomach.Then, when Aziraphale was all too full, Crowley struck again.Now, Crowley wants to do all of the above.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> If body worship/ belly kink/ stuffing is not your cup of cocoa, turn around now and never look bacK
> 
> If it is, Hello! Welcome to hell with Simon!
> 
> Make yourself comfortable and curl up into a ball, make sure the brightness on your phone is down and lets begin!

This all started one fateful day, years after armegeddon't. Crowley held Aziraphale in his arms in their bedroom.

Curled up in their new cottage.

The pair had just recently finished moving in, and where very tired. So a nap was in order.

Crowley, (without realizing) hand a hand on Aziraphale's plump little stomach. Crowley hadn't really noticed as he was almost asleep. Aziraphale's face was beat red. He didn't know what Crowley was going to do. While they had set boundaries, and very strict ones at that, the uncharted territory of Aziraphale's tummy was still up for grabs. (No pun intended) 

Crowley then squeezed it, thinking it was his arm.

He only realized what he was doing when he thought to himself: "Man that's soft."

He snapped out of it and quickly moved his hand away.

"No! No! You're fine!"

Crowley hazily came back to reality.

"Wait, really?"

It actually felt pretty nice. Someone kneading through Aziraphale's plush tummy. He didn't want it to stop just yet.

"Yes, I quite like it actually. It's.. Soothing."

"You sure?"

"I don't mind dear."

Crowley liked it too. Actually, Crowley like the fact that his angel was chubby. In fact he REALLY liked it. But he'd never tell his angel because he's not sure how he'd feel about it.

Demons were one to.. Indulge in sins. Gluttony happened to be his favorite.

He didn't like eating, he liked watching others eat. And... Feeding them.

He found the perfect angel. Who ate in front of him and payed no mind to it. It was enchanting to see the angel eat the things he loved.

The absent-minded hand was back on Aziraphale's stomach, kneading the softest part he could find.

Aziraphale MELTED.

His eyes fluttered shut as he fell into Crowley. He felt loved and cared for. The most insecure part of him was being held.

He quite enjoyed his softness but society along with Gabriel didn't.

None of that could affect him now. He drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

-

This quickly became a habit of the pair. Anywhere they could snuggle, a hand was always on the angels tummy. The feeling of pure bliss never went away. 

Now he had done this himself before, but nothing beat Crowley's hand on his tummy.

Really, when he was alone, he couldn't keep his hands off his tummy.

It was so soft. Part of him wanted more of it on his form. Humans made such good food and he wanted to try all of it.

The desserts were his favorite.

Doughnuts, éclairés, ice cream, cake. You name it, Aziraphale wants it.

He had a real sweet tooth.

Crowley knew that too. When he's out doing whatever mischief he's up to, he always make sure he comes back with a treat for Aziraphale. Because, 1: He loved him so much. 2: He wanted to watch him eat it and be happy.

Now today, Crowley was out quite late. His mischief took a bit longer than excepted. He hoped the bakery wasn't closed. He didn't know if he could come home with out a treat for it.

Oh thank whoever, the light was on.

The door bell rang as he walked in.

"You there!"

A voice from behind the counter called out.

"Hmm?" He didn't notice the man until he was approaching him with a box. A fairly big box.

"Can you take these? They're a day old and we need to get rid of them."

The box looked heavy.

"How much?"

"Nothing just, we need them out of here."

Oh perfect! That could make up for being late. A whole box of treats. Just for Aziraphale.

"Alright." He carefully took the box, it was just as heavy as it looked.

"Oof, thank you sir."

"No problem!"

He loaded the treats into his Bentley and speeded home more than usual.

-

"Crowley! What's all this?"

He opened the white cardboard box, brownies, cup cakes, cookies, eclairs, and a single slice of pie.

"That's, for you dear."

His face lit up. 

"Oh- oh dear you didn't- All for me?"

"All of it."

A smile was on his face as the angels lit up.

The pair sat at the table with the treats.

"Crowley, these are simply scrumptious. You must really like me."

He scoffed, still with a smile on his face.

"No they've all got poison in them."  
He joked.

"Oh no!!" He dramatized, he had already eaten around two or three cookies.

He pretended to die and the pair giggled for a few seconds.

Then right back to the box. He ate around a dozen cookies and Crowley had started to melt himself. His leg bounced under the table as he leaned over it. 

Ohhh.. This was nice.. He bet the angel felt so good. And he (hoped) he wasn't even full yet.

"Dear, you have got to try this brownie, you will love it I assure you." 

Crowley was snapped out of his thoughts at the sentence.

"What's that?"

He was interrupted by a brownie shoved in his mouth.

Aziraphale knew Crowley was going to refuse if he asked nicely. 

So he had to do it the hard away.

"Mmpf!- You're right.. It is good but don't do that again."

Aziraphale smiled and giggled to himself.

-

The angels tummy was very much pressed up against his vest and over coat, a sliver of pink could be seen just above his crotch.

He was getting pretty full having eating all the cookies, brownies and pie.

Now for the cupcakes. His face was a bit flushed on how full he was..

But it seemed like Crowley was enjoying it more. He had to bite his lip a little bit.

His leg bounce could only let out so much energy.

He looked so happy. So plump. So full.

"I don't think I can finish all this dear."

A silent belch was let into the angels fist.

"Oh nonsense I've seen you eat twice that much."

"That was a contest."

"But you won did you not? Now you can win this." He had a devilish smirk on his face as he pointed to the last cupcake. 

He groaned.

"It's a real miracle that I'm still stuffed in this vest, don't you think?"

That's because it was.. But miracles can only do so much. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Is that so?"

It felt like Crowley was going to burst.. His angel was so full...

Oh somebody give him strength..

He but his lip hard as he saw the strained buttons in the angels middle.

Between the buttons was peachy, almost red skin peeking out.

Aziraphale didn't notice Crowley's expression and he barley managed the last cupcake.

Oh no.. Lord not right now.

SNAP!

The first button to go was his trousers.

"Oh- oh dear- I- UMM- sorrY- "

The underside of the angels tummy threatened to spill into his lap.

It was blocked by the vest, but a good portion still did.

"Oh don't be it's quite alright. I don't mind."

Thank SOMEONE there was only two éclairs.

Another belch was let into the angels hand. A bit audible.

An automated "Excuse me" came out of the angel.

Crowley's face was just about as red as his hair.

He was close to losing it.. He just wanted his hands on that hard plush..

One more to go..

His leg bounce sped up..

Done.

Snap. Snap. Snap. SNAP.

There's all the buttons gone, the vest sprung open as he let out a huge sigh.

"Oh lord.. Oh I'm sorry I ate too much.."

They were both left in a fluster.

Aziraphale was bigger than Crowley thought..

Fuck it.

Crowley snapped his fingers and the pair were laying on the bed. Aziraphale still hyperventilating.

Crowley motioned his hands above the angels stomach.

"PleasE"

He did as instructed and kneaded through the tight flesh, each movement releasing just a little bit of pressure.

This, is what heaven feels like.

Breathy "Oh" s escaped Aziraphale as the pressure went away..

Crowley kissed his tight tummy, and Aziraphale about lost it right then and there.

"Oh dear.. Crowley I'm sorry.."

"You have nothing to be sorry about.."

Aziraphale closed his eyes and looked away.

The demon was having a ball rubbing the inflated belly.

After a while, the angel fell asleep to the tummy rubs once more, and Crowley fell asleep on top of said tummy.

Crowley never wanted this to end.


	2. You've always looked cute like that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley feeds Aziraphale. 
> 
> Simply because they've both wanted it, and were too shy to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all here's the second chapter, it would've been one big chunk but I had to leavE 
> 
> enjoy lmao

"Did you see this dear?"

Aziraphale said, pointing to an ad in the paper.

"Hmm?" Crowley looked up from his phone.

Well, more a free coupon.

Buy one get one free gallon of ice cream at Costco.

Ohh.. Crowley could only imagine all of THAT in his Angel's tummy..

"That looks good, were you planning on leaving today?"

"Yes." He lied. He was now.

Aziraphale gave him those puppy dog eyes.

"Could you.. Pick these up today..?"

"Of course dear."

A big smile creeped up on Aziraphale's face.

"Oh- Oh thank you Crowley!"

He smiled back at his paper.

Crowley couldn't wait to leave today..

-

Late once again. 

Not his fault Beez knows what the hell they're doing at cards.

Crowley sighed entering Costco.

He swiped up his ice cream and left.

Again, flooring it home.

-

"I got ICE CREAM"

Aziraphale looked up from his book. With another soft smile.

"Hello dear, is that.. Cookie Dough?"

"Your favorite."

"OH! - How did you know? I- Crowley THANK YOU-"

He sprang up and kissed the demon on the cheek.

Several times.

"How bout you try some? See if I did good."

"Only if you're there with me. I find human food tastes better with you."

"Is that so?"

Hmm..

Aziraphale felt the same way he did.

He was gonna treat him special tonight. 

-

"Have you ever had Cookie Dough?"

"Not of my remembering."

A bit of a shocked look came out of Aziraphale and then a spoon shoved in his mouth.

"Oh- wait yeah. I've had this. Around 1920 I think."

Aziraphale had already finished around half the first tub of ice cream.

The pair were on the couch. Aziraphale sat normally while Crowley sat on the arm chair on his phone.

Trying desperately to keep his eyes off his angels middle.

He bought a bigger size of vest so it wouldn't snap.

What a shame.

Maybe.. With enough ice cream it could.

Crowley bit his lip again..

Aziraphale was quite full after the first tub.

"Oh I think I'm done.."

He leaned back and patted his middle.

"Nonsense, it's gonna go to waste. You're the only one whose gonna eat it."

"I suppose you're right.."

Aziraphale sighed. 

"Ill eat it on one condition."

Aziraphale took a big breath.

And shot.

"And that is?"

"Feed it to me."

That's what made Crowley put away his phone and rush to the kitchen to go get it.

Yes, yes, yes, Y E S

He thought to himself.

How full and happy he'd make his angel.

Just thinking about it sent a shiver down his spine.

He quickly returned with the second tub.

He plopped down on the couch next to him. They both turned to face each other.

Crowley fed him the first spoonful.

Aziraphale closed his eyes and breathed into the spoon, shoulders going up a little bit.

Oh he felt pure joy.

This ice cream tastes much better now.

He didn't know what it was about Crowley.

Just being in his presence made things so much better.

Food tasted better.

Tummy rubs were better. 

Maybe is was magic, maybe it was love. All he knew was he needed Crowley with him. As much as possible.

An absent minded hand was on his tummy, rubbing it just a little bit. He was actually really full by now, but he was distracted by the pure bliss of ice cream being fed to him.

Crowley was jealous of that hand.

His cold stomach was strained against his vest once more.

The ice cream, Crowley and Aziraphale were all just melting..

Half the second gallon was gone..

POP.

Oh no not again.

Aziraphale couldn't even see it coming he was so distracted.

There go his once too big trousers.

He didn't mind..

Crowley didn't either.

Leg bounces.

Lip almost bloody.

Aziraphale actually quite liked how big he was getting. He soft he was normally, and how good it felt when he was like this...

He loved how Crowley loved it.

The bigger he got the more attention Crowley gave home.

Everyone wins.

Except maybe Aziraphale's clothes.

Crowley couldn't keep his hands off his love anymore.. He felt along the pudge that burst out of his trousers..

So soft and inviting. So cold.

The ice cream was almost gone.

Aziraphale hummed into every bite.. He was getting so full now..

It almost hurt.

But he was SO CLOSE to being done!

He couldn't stop now!

Crowley was still having a ball..

Face red again.

Rubbing all over his angels soft plush.

You couldn't even fit Crowley's skinny little fingers between the vest and the cold tummy.

He was gonna make Aziraphale burst through it if it was the last thing he did.

The buttons dug into his middle.

Last bite..

Pop. Pop. Snap. POP. SNAP!

"Oh my...."

Angelic fluff pooled out into what has left of his lap.

"Oh no not again. Dear I'm sorry.."

"Angel, do you not know how much I enjoy this?"

"Really? I do to!"

Perfect...

Crowley motioned his hands over the plump middle once more.

"Be my guest.."

Aziraphale sat back on the couch.. Both hands idly on his cold full stomach..

This was amazing..

Another set of hands were on his middle.

Even better.

Crowley rubbed and kneaded every part of the cold tummy.

So much ice cream.

So much happiness. 

So much angel.

The angels face was a deep red. He threw his head back and relaxed into the demon's touch.

Crowley lost control once more..

He kissed Aziraphale's belly once more. Licking around the top of it.

"Oh my..-" The angels face turned an even deeper red.

"Should I stop?"

"PleASE, do not ever stOp ah-"

Crowley quickly continued, kneading and kissing.

He did this. He made his angel like this.

So full and happy.

So big and soft..

So so, enchanting.

The demons forked tongue went into the angels navel, swirling about.

"AH- Yes!"

Aziraphale gripped the side of the couch.

He breathed in and out. Quickly.

Making his tummy go up and down..

Crowley licked it once more before focusing back on kneading.

"Oh.. Crowley my dear. I love you so much I do hope you know that.."

"I love you too my dear.. My sweet angel."

Aziraphale ran his hands through Crowley's hair.

"Oh angel you're so big and sweet. I love every second with you. You drive me wild."

Aziraphale hummed in response along with another breath.

"You want to know something angel?"

"Huh?"

His eyes were still shut tight. 

"I kind of.. Want you bigger."

"I do too. Make me."

Aziraphale patted his stomach.

He wanted more softness on him. More for him to rub. More for Crowley to rub. 

More for Crowley to lick. More for Crowley to love.

It felt so good.

"With pleasure."


	3. You got the party started with out me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley regrets coming home late once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said to myself,
> 
> I wouldn't make any more.
> 
> The fic is done. You got your 1K veiws. 
> 
> And yet here I am, Not a week later.
> 
> Making more.

When Crowley walked in,He could practically smell it.

Sin in the air.

Gluttony in the air.

He had brought home one of his usual treats for Aziraphale, some doughnuts.

But something was off about today.

He set his bag down by the door.

He slowly tried to track the sense. Sin can sensed by demons and be quickly tracked down, right to the sorce.

It came from the dining room. Near the kitchen.

11pm was a bit late, he thought his angel would be fast asleep by now. But this angel was wide awake, and stuffing his face. Without Crowley.

He found the angel in the dining room. Sat at the last chair. Closer to the kitchen.

Half a cake still standing on the table.

The chocolate one that the pair had been saving so Crowley could feed it to him tonight.

It was a very rich chocolate with both vanilla and chocolate frosting. Chocolate filling.

Aziraphale already had his hands resting on his stomach. Trying to rub and stroke, desperately trying to relieve pressure.

He set his fork down and threw his head back. Eyes closed. Face flushed.

Crowley didn't make a sound as he approached him. Taking a forkful and shoving into Aziraphale's mouth.

"Ah- Oh!"

"Just couldn't wait could we?"

A chored breath escaped Aziraphale's mouth into the fork.

Crowley stuck his finger between the pajama shirt and the plump stomach on his lover and tugged at it. Still quite a bit of room.

Crowley gave him a dare I say devilish smirk.

Perfect.

"I'm sorry.. I couldn't help it.."

"I don't blame you, I can only imagine how this feels."

Crowley's hand absentmindedly stroked Aziraphale's stomach as he fed him.

Aziraphale smiled at the soft touch. He loves Crowley's hands on him still.

After he's done this for a while, Crowley hands on him still feel like pure heaven.

"What tempted you? The cake?"

"I think the feeling.. You were home too late and I thought I could finish before you got home.. I'm sorry dear.. I don't think I could have gone much longer with out the felling of being this full."

Crowley's smirk got even bigger.

He's addicted to being soft.

3/4 of the cake was gone. Aziraphale's tummy had pooled over the pair of pajama pants and into his 'lap'

The pajama shirt had ridden up to make room for his poor strained tummy.

Crowley had melted once more. Rubbing and squeezing at his angel.

Crowley traced his fingers on the side of Aziraphale's tummy when he noticed something out of the ordinary.

But he'd know that feeling anywhere.

Stretch marks.

Oh someoooone.. Crowley's heart fluttered. Seems all of Crowley's work had been paying off. His angel was in fact getting bigger, and he was responsible for it. 

His face turned red at the sight.

"Oh- no. Crowley did you find them?"

When Crowley was dragged back into reality by the question he got a bit concerned.

"What?"

"Those ugly stretch marks that I have.."

UGLY?!?

Crowley almost threw down his fork. Aziraphale was going to love his body. Even if Crowley had to make him.

Crowley looked a bit mad at the angel through his sunglasses. Then a bit sad.

"Why don't you like them?"

"They- They look off, weird. Stupid. They just look ugly on my body. Angels aren't supposed to have stretch marks anyways." 

Crowley had just about enough of that.

Crowley kissed the top of Aziraphale's stomach, before making his way to the precious golden stretch marks on the sides.

"Crowley!- why, why are you doing that.."

"I love every part of you angel. You want to know what I think?"

Aziraphale, still being quite full and hazy had his head back and wasn't facing Crowley.

"What..?"

"I think they're perfect.."

He stroked and kissed the sides of his tummy.

"You are no ordinary angel, you're the love of my life. I think they're so pretty and sweet. They show what we've done and the progress we've made. I love that."

Aziraphale smiled. Crowley always knew how to make everything better.

"I think you're perfect. If you say or think otherwise? Well, I'm going to have to kiss you until you think so."

Aziraphale was lucky to have him. He knew how to make every insecurity go away. He relaxed and let out a heavy sigh in his chair. 

He tilted his head back up and looked at Crowley.

Crowley smiled when he saw the relieved face.

He looked happy again. The pair grinned like school children.

"Thank you so much. You don't know what you mean to me dear." Was exchanged by looks alone.

"I love you /soo/ much.." He still had a wide relaxed grin. Crowley leaned in to kiss him tenderly, holding him as he did so.

"Now. Who's gonna finish all this cake?"


	4. I love you for you, not your body.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale gets a bit insecure.
> 
> And scared.
> 
> Crowley fixes that really quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK AT IT AGAIN-- I need to quit making more of this.
> 
> I'm gonna keep telling myself that and I'm just gonna be back in a week

It was bound to happen one day. He just didn't know when.

But he felt it coming. From far far away.

His trousers didn't fit.

He could get them over his legs but the button didn't stay.

He stood in front if my the mirror with his shirt off, looking at the.. Thing.. On his mid section.

He tried hundreds if times to suck his gut in and snap in the button, even tried to miracle it together.

To no avail.

Aziraphale was too big to fit in his trousers.

Crowley was somewhere else and, thank some body, hasn't seen this yet..

He's kinda of scared of what he's going to say.

He might not want him anymore.

A tear entered the angels eye as he now tried desperately to fit into these pants and play it off like it was nothing.

Like he hasn't gained a single pound.

Like Crowley was still going to love him.

"Looks like someone's having fun without me."

Aziraphale bolted his head around and let out a gasp.

He saw a now confused Crowley leaning in the doorway.

He saw Aziraphale's tears.

He quickly ran over.

"Oh- oh no what's wrong!!"

He took him into his arms, that seemed to make it worse as the sobs picked up.

"Oh Crowley."

He held Crowley tight and cherished every second.

This might be the last time he holds him.

Crowley rubbed his back.

"What's wrong dear? I'm here."

Aziraphale's heart was beating out of his chest. He felt so nervous to the point of he felt sick. His head felt hazy as his chest pounded.

"I-. Crowley please- don't. I-"

"C'mon dear."

Crowley kissed the top of his head.

That's what almost broke him.

Aziraphale held him, one last time as he broke the hug.

He tried to put the button together no no sucess... Right in front of him.

He tried to hold back tears as he sighed.

Crowley's eyes widened under his sunglasses.

His angel.. Too big to fit in his trousers..

Crowley was responsible for it.

That was amazing.

He took Aziraphale's plump flesh in his hands and held it.

"What's wrong with it?"

He was still kind of confused as to why he was crying.

"I-I-I don't fit.. In these."

"So? You have bigger ones right?"

Wait. He doesn't care?"

"I mean.. I guess.. But."

"What just cus you don't fit in a pair of pants, you're upset?"

"I was scared!!"

Crowley looked up at him in confusion and concern.

"Why?"

"I though.. You'd think I was too big. That you wouldn't like it. You'd.., leave."

Crowley took his sunglasses off in disbelief.

He took him in his arms and kissed him deeply.

Aziraphale sobbed quietly in his kiss.

Crowley held him tight when he broke the kiss.

"Now.. Why would you think that sweet angel?"

"Well, I'm too big and, that's really not- very- um, attractive. And you, YOU, are smoking- you are, well, adorable. I don't, meet up to that I don't-"

Crowley put his finger over Aziraphale's mouth making the "shh" sound.

"I don't want to hear another word."

Aziraphale met his gaze.

"I fell in love with you for you as a person. I fell in love with your sweet personality. How kind you are to everyone. How you still hang around me, even though in a demon. I was a damned soul, never to be forgiven. You forgave the unforgivable. You gave me a chance. You have me your love, your heart. I had to give you mine right back. I didn't fall in love with you for your form. I love you Aziraphale. Not your body. Sure, I love your adorable face. How it lights up when I'm around you. How you blush such an adorable shade of red when I hold you. But that only adds to it. I love you dear, and don't you ever, EVER, think otherwise. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here in your arms."

Crowley smiled at him.

Aziraphale felt every word in his heart. Aziraphale smiled right back at him. As tears flooded out. 

The happy kind.

The kind that say,: he loves me no matter what. He loves me no matter what I look like. He loves me no matter how much I weigh.

Crowley kissed him again.

Aziraphale melted into the touch rather than tensing up out of fear.

"What would you like for breakfast?"


	5. Time's gift of gluttonus fortune.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time crawled on in The Cottage in south downs. The two of them enjoyed every little moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,,,, so it's been 11 months. Kinda forgot I ever wrote fanfiction. I read my old chapters and I made the implication that I'd be back in a week. 
> 
> BOY WAS I WRONG--
> 
> recently got my muse back. So I may be making more, and I mean it this time!

Weeks turn into months. These two were the best snuggle buddies. Nap time was Crowleys second favorite time of the day. He got to hold his soft, plump angel. (witch, mind you has probably doubled, maybe even tripled, in size since they've moved in). And there was plenty, and I mean PLENTY of angel to go around. 

There was quite the canvas of angel tummy now. Crowleys favorite spot was wrapped around his back while the angel was reading. Crowley would rest his head on the angels shoulder, and knead and press his way through the angels big, soft tummy. 

Crowley just adored being wrapped around his angel like a snake. Aziraphale would sneak him some cheek kisses every so often. Crowley could never seem to get enough of his soft angel. Every day he stuffed him to bursting, but to Crowley it always felt like the fist time. 

Aziraphale was in heaven having his plush kneaded through. Full or not, having a tummy of that size felt amazing. Being kneaded through or not, being that massive always left the angel feeling tingly, and wanting more. Wanting to /be/ more. While he was quite certain Crowley knew this, he doesn't think he knows the pure desire to be big. He's just a little stick but he doesn't mind being that way. But he could only imagine the pure bliss the angel was in every second of the day. Just from being that big. 

Just from having a big tummy that now pins him down when he tries to stand. Just from having the biggest thighs that moved with him when he walked. A similar situation to come of his backside. His tummy also moving with him and swaying. Crowley could never even fathom. 

Crowley just adored the girth of his angel, and he wouldn't have him any other way. He loves being this way, and Crowley loved making him this way. 

Who knows how many treats the angel had eaten by now. Millions, quite possibly. Today marked the 2 year anniversary of moving into thier cottage. Crowleys hair was quite long again, and the angel had done nothing but grow.

He didn't mind.

Today was enough of a reason for celebration, right? Crowley seemed to think so. The angel didn't know this yet, but he was going to get the stuffing of a life time. Starting with breakfast.

Meals never came sparingly anymore. Every day was filled with the largest portions. To keep him the largest angel. 

Breakfast always looked something along these lines:  
2-3 eggs.  
2-3 pieces of toast.  
2 pancakes.  
1 waffle.  
4 pieces of bacon.

More or less, depending upon the angels request.

He's a growing boy! Crowley thought to himself. He needed his nutrients.  
So today, Crowley fed him everything listed above, and then some. So his angel was ready to burst before noon.

His head was rolled back, and pyjamas were threatening to burst. There was always a demon kneading at the full belly.

Next came lunch, poor thing was still so full those few hours later. No matter. He didn't mind a bit.

Crowley fed him lunch aplenty. As always. But he did just a little bit more than normal. Celebration called.

Then came dinner, witch was a pot of spaghetti and garlic bread. The angel could usually handle himself, being much more than used to it by now. But the chair beneath him and his tummy were starting to creak, churn, and ache. Crowley saw this, and promptly started to knead. If he didn't see it soon enough, he'd be met with angelic puppy dog eyes. Practically begging for Crowley to come over and help. 

Now came dessert. They had to move over to the couch. With that came much struggle, trying to haul all that angel around. A full one at that. He sat on the couch with a nice, full plop, and Crowley started feeding.

Half a cake, 6 brownies, and 3 crepes. 

Down went the crêpes first, and the angel went to tug at his button up. Crowleys hand beat him to it. The only way those buttons were coming undone was if the angels massive tummy did the work. Not his hands.

Cheeks were puffed red by the time the first brownie went down. He was moaning and huffing with every bite. Crowley was rubbing the taught belly through the increasingly tight shirt. Oh, how badly the angel wanted to-

Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop.

....nevermind then, nature did it for him. 

The button on his trousers had already gone by breakfast.

His tight drum of a belly was on full display now. This made the both of them smile. Crowley had to take a break from stuffing his face further to kiss and knead at the full belly. The angel was not happy about this.

"The kisses only come when all the food is gone," Azrirapahle had to remind him. 

Those were the last of the brownies. Now came the cake. Crowley was rubbing circles in his full, fat belly. Aziraphale's cheeks were burning up. He adored it when Crowley pushed his limits like this. He always wanted to see, just how much food one soft angel could hold. Between every bite, the angel was panting. Either begging for more, or kneading at his belly. 

The more weight he gained, the more soft plush stood between him and the fullness of his belly. Right now, it was practically all full belly. 

Down went the last bite of cake, and the angels head was thrown back. Kissed and rubs aplenty from the demon. 

Another thing that Crowley loved was that he could jiggle his angel around. Normally he was so soft that he could knead him anyway he pleased. But not right now, you could barely move it, it was so stuffed.

If you think you're moving this angel any time soon, you'd be out of your mind. The angel required much attention to his middle. 

His cheeks still burned like ever as Crowley rested his head on the angels massive belly.

"So, how'd you enjoy the aniversary of us moving in, angel?"

"The what?"


End file.
